mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Sandora
Sandora Doltrake (サンドラ＝ドルトレイク Sandora Dortoleeku) is the new leader of Salamandra. While only 11 years old Sandora is both a community leader and the new Floor Master representing the North. Appearance Sandora is a lesser dragon with pointed ears, blue eyes and orange hair tied into a high pony tail with a set of horns growing from her head. As she is still a child Sandora is short, being around the same height as Jin. She wears a red-orange dress with jewelry adorning her limbs and head. A gold headdress that is said to be the remains of the Stellar Sea Dragon King (Seikairyuuou) sits on Sandora's head. Personality Sandora can be described as a child unable to be a child. She has a huge responsibility placed on her shoulders, and thus tries to do everything she can to live up to the community's name. As such she has a tendency to try and mask her loneliness from others to appear as the strong and stable leader that the community needs. Sandora loves her community and the people in it greatly, examples being when she was enraged that Percher killed five of her comrades. She is also very caring to her people as she couldn't stand by and watch the recurring kidnappings from continuing and wanted to go find the culprit herself. Sandora is remarkably understanding and forgiving, pardoning the destruction Izayoi and Black Rabbit's Gift Game caused when Shiroyasha promised to fix the damage herself. She seems to be the type that holds onto past alliances, as she eagerly welcomed her old friends Jin and Lily and still remained naive as to why the alliance between Salamandra and Name was broken. Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Floor Master Category:Salamandra Relationships Jin Russell - Jin and her were friends before and still are. Sandora treats him like they are her own family, and even bathed with the young man in later volumes despite the boy's protests. Jin and his community used to be their allies though Sandora still considers them allies despite Salamandra breaking off the alliance. Lily - Sandora and Lily along with Jin are eleven year old children who are childhood friends. Lily and Jin were happy to see Sandora again, same with the dragon. She was happy they were safe after the Demon Lord attack on the Name community. Sala Doltrake - Sandora's elder sister, though their relationship beyond sibling one is unknown. Sala had left the community ten years ago when Sandora was only a year old. Even so it is implied Sandora looked up to her. Mandora Doltrake - Sandora's elder brother and her confident. Sandora trusts her bother greatly though at times she finds herself having to calm him down and reprehend him for his attitude towards those without respectable positions, such as the Names. Black Percher - Sandora despises Percher for assaulting her community, but especially more so when the Demon Lord killed five of her compatriots. This animosity remained present even as it was revealed Percher was a maid of the Names. However Sandora has learned to tolerate Percher's existence. Highness - A friend of Sandora's for a few years. Highness, Rin and Sandora met two years ago and remained friends, though Sandora was completely ignorant as to why they were friends. Needless to say Sandora felt betrayed when the truth as to why Highness became friends with her was revealed. Rin - A friend of Sandora's for a few years. Highness, Rin and Sandora met two years ago and remained friends, though Sandora was completely ignorant as to why they were friends. When Rin's betrayal was made known and as well as the reason to why Sandora felt both guilty for being the one to show them the interior of the palace and betrayed for believing they were friends. Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Floor Master Category:Salamandra Background Sandora was the youngest born of her family, and yet her body was installed with hundreds of gifts. When Sala Doltrake left the Salamandra, Sandora was chosen to be her replacement and the new leader of the community. The reason for this was due to her older brother's poor horn growth and Sandora being superior in terms of power. Sandora became freinds with Jin Russell and Lily one day due to the alliance of Salamandra and the Name. The latter community was attacked by an extremely powerful demon lord, causing Salamandra to break off the alliance Sandora lost contact with Jin and Lily for three years. Plot Volume 2 Sandora first introduced herself during the <> Gift Game that was the main entertainment for the of the Fire Dragon festival. Later she ended up pardoning Izayoi and Black Rabbit for the destruction their Gift Game caused. After sending the guards away Sandora went to greet her two old friends Jin and Lily, excited to see them after three years and expressing her remorse for not being able to help the no name community out due to various reasons. Sandora had to scold her brother when he assaulted Jin for being friendly with her. Mandora claims Sandora is far too young and naive to understand why they broke the alliance pact off and why she shouldn't fraternize with Names, but the girl did not care. As Shiroyasha explained the situation regarding the prophecy of the Demon Lord attack, Sandora declared that if a Floor Master was conspiring with the prophecised demon then Salamandra would punish them. Sandora asked Jin to assist them in defeating the Demon Lord and thanked the boy for agreeing to do so. The next day Sandora was present in watching the final Gift Game that occurred between Name Kasukabe Yō and Will-O-Wisp's Ayesha and Jack-O-Lantern. After the game though Black Geass Rolls began to fall from the sky. Black Winds circulated around Shiroyasha and pushed everyone, including Sandora, off of the balcony she was on. Sandora threw a fireball into one of the Strums, destroying it and causing Black Percher to take notice of her. Introducing herself as the Master Sandora prepared to fight. However the fight was cancelled due to the invocation of the Master, causing both parties to suspend the Gift game to discuss the rules at a meeting. Sandora, Jin, Mandora and Izayoi represented the participants side while Black Percher, Weser and Ratten represented the Host. When Percher declared that there was no misconduct in the game, Sandora asked her if what the Demon Lord said is true if she would ask for an additional rule to be added to the game. The game was declared fair, but instead of an additional rule Percher asked for the game to resume at a later date. Sandora remained mostly silent until Percher revealed that certain individuals in the Game Stage were infected with her pathogen. Sandora asked for another trial but Jin topped her mid sentence, countering her words in that it would give Percher another advantage over the participants. The dragon allowed Jin to continue with the negotiations and remained silent for the rest of the time. In the end it was decided the game would resume in a week. Sandora was one of the leaders of the small army of 500 participants, and would be in charge of fighting the Demon Lord alongside the Names. When the of Hamlin was activated, Sandora attacked Black Percher in tandem with Black Rabbit, but neither could even scratch her due to the Demon Lord's powerful winds. It took the intervention of Izayoi for the dragon and moon rabbit to have some effect, but even then it was difficult. In the end Black Rabbit pulled herself, Sandora, Izayoi, Asuka and Deen to the moon. Sandora uses her powers to trap Percher in one place, long enough for Deen to throw the Spear of Indra and destroy Black Percher. Sandora announces Salamandra's victory, completely ignorant of the true purpose of the festival and what her community and Mandora have done. Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Floor Master Category:Salamandra Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gifts and Abilities While not much is known about Sandora's Gifts, it is said that she holds more than a hundred Gifts within her body. Dragon King of the Stars and Seas Horn: After becoming the Northern Floor master, she was bequeathed this special horn that used to belong to the Sekairyuuou (Stellar Sea Dragon King). Fire Manipulation: Sandora controls fire to some extent due to her being a fire dragon.She can create fireballs or blow fire from her mouth. At one point during her fight with Black Percher she was able to manipulate the fire to act as shackles for Percher, keeping her stuck in one place. Flight: Sandora can levitate for a seemingly a limitless time, and doesn't seem to have difficulty retaining that levitation even when she is exhausted. Trivia *Sandra's name is possibly take from the name of the community, Salamandra. Gallery Episode8 (32).jpg Floormaster.png Episode8 (18).jpg Episode8 (15).jpg Episode8 (3).jpg S.jpg Episode9 (10).jpg Episode9 (2).jpg Two Vs Pest.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 083.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 078.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v07 001b.PNG Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v07 059.PNG Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Floor Master Category:Salamandra